


Tu Pelo

by lady_chibineko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño songfic con Draco y Harry como pareja. Tan solo una mañana, lo que sucede entre dos personas que ya llevan mucho juntos. Un tema ya tocado mil veces y que seguira siendo usado como tema de fics, espero que les guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Pelo

**Título: Tu Pelo**

**Autor: chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana  
Alumna de Hufflepuff en Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J.K.Rowling, así como la canción utilizada para este songfic pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh y su casa disquera quienes tienen todos los derechos.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Dedicada a mi querida casita de Hufflepuff T_T la cual esta tan abandonada pero no porque yo lo haya querido así, sino porque me he quedado sin red y nada puedo hacer aún para remediarlo (snif). ¡Pero aún seguimos luchando tejones! Go Huff Go!

 

Un suspiro apagado salió de sus labios al notar que se había vuelto a despertar sin razón aparente a pesar de lo agitada que estuvo la noche anterior, algo no muy común ya de por si pero que aún a veces le pasaba alguna que otra noche a pesar de que por lo común terminaba durmiendo como un angelito. Vaya giros que da la vida, unos años antes ni siquiera podía dormir una noche entera en total tranquilidad sin necesitar una Poción para dormir sin sueños, ahora solo aquel calor lo incitaba a abordar el mundo de los sueños.

Miró por la ventana, la noche llegaba a su punto de mayor oscuridad, seguro estaba ya por amanecer. Tomó sus gafas y el pequeño reloj muggle de la mesita de noche para verificar la hora; las siete... no, no iba a poder volverse a dormir.

_No ha salido el sol,_  
miro en el reloj,  
son las siete y no puedo dormir.  
Cojo tu jersey azul,  
me gusta que huela a ti,  
siento que me abraza como tú. 

Iluminó la estancia apenas y con un _Lumus_ , solo lo suficiente para que sea su campo de visión el único afectado. Se deleitó por unos minutos con la visión que le era ofrecida y suspirando ligeramente salió de la cama con una sonrisa y con la idea de ir por algo de comer... algo le decía que tal vez luego le sería imposible hacer aquello.

El ligero escalofrío que sintió al abandonar el tibio lecho le hizo buscar algo a la mano para abrigarse, y no pudo resistirse a tomar aquel viejo jersey azul que él llevaba a todos lados desde que lo recibiese en Navidad hacia ya más de ocho meses atrás. Si, definitivamente tanto uso lo había avejentado, pero era ese mismo uso constante el que le había conferido aquel olor inequívoco de su dueño, un olor que no era removido de la prenda ni con el mejor de los lavados, y aquello era algo que el otro agradecería siempre. Era delicioso ponerse aquel jersey y sentir aquel olor inundar sus sentidos, era como tenerlo siempre alrededor, dentro y fuera de él; era un eterno abrazo constante... reconfortante. Era su momento favorito durante aquellas contadas mañanas que como la actual despertaba antes de la salida del sol.

_No has despertado aún, apago la suave luz  
que ilumina mi trocito de colchón._

Con un suave _Nox_ apagó la luz que desprendía su varita iluminando apenas el lugar donde había dormido aquellas pocas horas durante la noche, su trocito de colchón, su territorio en aquella nación conformada por los dos. El otro ocupante de la cama suspiró al darse la vuelta y siguió en su confortable sueño.

Él lo miró y sonrió, finalmente fue por algo de pan a la cocina, con eso sería más que suficiente.

_Entro en la habitación,_  
oigo tu respiración  
y los latidos de tu corazón. 

Dos minutos después, con un par de rebanadas de pan de molde muggle en un plato y un poco de leche en un vaso vuelve a la habitación, eligiendo como siempre el sillón que está de su lado de la cama para acomodarse allí como si de su nuevo dominio se tratara, con las piernas acurrucadas en el pequeño espacio donde debería de estar sentado, mientras que uno de los brazos del sillón le sirve como verdadero asiento. Vaya, cierto rubio moriría al verlo sentado de esa manera tan poco digna mientras observa al objeto de sus afectos de manera detenida.

La abrigadora frazada subiendo y bajando rítmicamente junto con aquella respiración pausada que se escuchaba en todo el cuarto; y conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía casi y podía adivinar el ritmo igualmente pausado de los latidos de aquel amado corazón.

 

Suspiró de contento mientras otro bocado de migajas de pan iban a parar de manera distraída a su boca. En verdad y era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

_Vas despertando ya,_  
buscas en mi mitad  
y me encuentras esperando en un rincón. 

De pronto un movimiento irrumpió en la agradable continuidad de aquella escena, y mientras un primer travieso rayo de sol entraba directamente por la ventana hasta aquel rostro, el que aún permanecía echado dio los primeros signos de comenzar a despertarse.

Una nueva vuelta en la cama, una mano tanteando el lugar donde debería de encontrarse un cuerpo tibio pegado al propio, y finalmente unos ojos somnolientos abriéndose y tratando de enfocar con poco éxito más allá.

\- "¿Draco?..."- preguntó aquella voz aún teñida de sueño- "¿Que haces en el sillón a esta hora?... ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla con tu padre de nuevo?."- pregunta el moreno mientras se coloca sus ahora más delicadas redondas gafas de marco negro y ve al rubio agazapado en aquel rinconcito en su sillón, mirándolo directamente a través de la antítesis de sus gafas, aquel delicado marco dorado de estilizados rectángulos que llevaba acompañando a su rubio adorado desde hacía ya un año. Era su segundo par, por supuesto Draco había decidido que no podía dejar de hacerse medir la vista como mínimo una vez cada año, y de paso cambiar de lentes junto con cada visita al optometrista.

El rubio suspiró y negó suavemente a la vez que seguía mirando con fijeza y cariño a su morena adoración.

\- "No, ninguna pesadilla... hace mucho tiempo que dejé de tenerlas."- dijo con una suave sonrisa, recordando que fue el que tenía delante quien con amor y paciencia había borrado cada una de las atrocidades que le había tocado vivir en aquella guerra contra aquel monstruo... aquel Lord Voldemort que tanto dolor había causado.

Harry alzo una ceja en su aún adormilado rostro y palmeteó sobre el colchón un par de veces.

\- "Ven aquí que tengo frío Draco... y cierto hurón travieso se robó el jersey que Ginny me dio en Navidad."

Draco sonrió ante aquel tierno pedido y dejando el plato y el vaso en su mesita de noche junto al reloj se metió de nuevo entre las cobijas, dejándose arrullar por los brazos de su amigo, amante y esposo.

\- "No se porque siempre rehúsas que Ginny te teja un suéter, los hace tan bien como los hacía Molly y se nota que cuentan con tu aprobación... después de todo te los paras poniendo año tras año."

Draco no dijo nada, solo se limitó a esconder el rostro en la curva del cuello de Harry sonriendo para sus adentros... ¡Claro que sabía lo cómodos que eran aquellos jerseys tradicionales de los Weasley, o más bien ahora tradicionales de los Creevey; pero si también le llegase uno a él cada año, entonces ¿que excusa daría para sentir aquel abrazo a sus sentidos que le era ocasionado al usar los jerseys de su Harry?

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes paparán._

\- "¿Entonces que hacia a las... siete y media de la mañana sentado en un pedacito del sillón mirándome, señor de Potter?

Draco volvió a sonreír y suspiró.

\- "No mucho... solo pensaba en lo cada vez más desordenado que se ve tu pelo en las mañanas a pesar del tiempo."- una risa- "Y como va empeorando a lo largo del día."

\- "¡Ey! Disculpe al mundo por no poder tener un cabello igual al suyo, señor Vanidad."

Otra risa suave se escuchó, junto a un suspiro.

\- "Pero la verdad huroncito, es que a mi me gusta mucho tu pelo."

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo._  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mi. 

Una mano acarició suavemente aquellas hebras platinadas mientras se escuchaba.

\- "Por supuesto que te gusta, mi cabello es perfecto..."

\- "Hurón vanidoso."- pero no fue dicho como un insulto, no cuando aquella mirada esmeralda se posaba sobre él con tanto amor, no cuando su cabello era acariciado por aquella mano delicada... no cuando la otra mano se metía bajo aquel viejo jersey azul y comenzaba a causar estragos en cada centímetro de piel recorrido.

¡Oh Merlín!... por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! detén el tiempo para siempre, detén aquel preciado momento tan solo un poco por lo menos... es que simplemente una vida era demasiado poco tiempo para dar y recibir todo lo que ellos dos se entregaban sin reservas el uno al otro desde hacia ya tanto tiempo.

_Siento miedo al pensar,_  
que esta complicidad  
algún día vaya a terminar.  
Miedo a no volver a ver  
tus ojos desvistiéndome  
como lo hacen cada anochecer. 

Fue mucho después, cuando ambos se encontraban sin gafas y sin jersey, desnudos como habían amanecido ambos a destiempo aquella mañana de domingo, que Draco sintió aquel viejo temor que Harry llamaba infundado.

Y es que más que temor era un miedo, un terror a pensar que algún día llegase a amanecer sin la seguridad de volver a sentir aquellos brazos suaves pero fuertes, cálidos y amorosos allí para él. Sin tener cada día las pequeñas rencillas por las que luego se reconciliaban... sin aquellas miradas cargadas de pasión que iniciaban aquellos rituales de amor entre ambos que eran tan antiguos como el hombre mismo.

No podía evitarlo, a pesar de todos los obstáculos superados, a pesar de haber más que ganado la guerra contra la oscuridad el haber tenido que ganar una guerra contra toda la comunidad mágica que no vio en un inicio con buenos ojos aquella relación; la cruenta batalla que se tuvo que librar cuando la familia Malfoy se entero que su retoño daba la espalda a la artes oscuras debido al poder del corazón, el momento en que fue encerrado en una fría mazmorra y torturado sin piedad por sus propios padre y tía, sobreviviendo únicamente ante la esperanza de una promesa, la promesa que le fue dada por su Harry el día que se declararon su amor... la promesa de no separarse uno del otro nunca, ni siquiera por la misma muerte, el cielo o el infierno sea en esta tierra o en el más allá.

_Abrazame otra vez,_  
vamos a prometer,  
algo que nunca vayamos a romper. 

Draco controló a duras penas un temblor de su cuerpo, y en voz baja tanteó a ver si el moreno estaba despierto.

\- "¿Harry?."

\- "¿Hmmm?."

Draco suspiró suavemente.

\- "Yo... nunca voy a separarme de ti Harry, jamás. Lo prometo."

El ojiverde abrió ligeramente los ojos, más de quince años juntos y su rubio amor aún parecía necesitar renovar aquella vieja promesa una y otra vez. Pues bien, no era ningún problema... él la renovaría un millón de veces más de ser necesario, puesto que al igual que aquella noche cuando ambos contaban con apenas 17 años, seguía sintiendo aquel ardor en su pecho que solo el toque de aquella piel de porcelana podía calmar; ese amor, esa pasión y ese cariño desmedidos de los que solo Draco era el receptor.

\- "Ni yo me separaré nunca de ti mi hurón, porque ni el cielo ni el infierno, ni el día ni la noche, ni los vivos ni los muertos podrán nunca deshacer mi amor por ti."

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes paparán._

Draco suspiró tranquilo acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su amor, y Harry beso con cariño aquellas hebras de oro y plata con adoración. No, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que pudiese haber llegado a ser la vida sin su Dragón, no iba a hacer el intento tampoco, puesto que no tenía sentido.

Draco era suyo, y él era de Draco... y esa era una verdad absoluta.

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo._  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mi. 

Y Harry se preguntó a si mismo si tan solo una vida sería suficiente para demostrarle a su amor la extensión de sus sentimientos, y llegó a la conclusión de que ni viviendo tanto como Flamel y Dumbledore juntos llegaría a bastar.

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes paparán._

Y apretó al rubio un poco más contra su pecho, acompasándose con el suave ritmo de los latidos de aquel corazón; y pidió a los cielos que la vida y la paz le alcanzasen aunque fuese para demostrar la mitad de su sentir.

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo._  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mi. 

Y acarició el pelo, el rostro y el cuello de aquel rubio ahora sonriente; y junto suavemente su nariz a la de su pareja delineándola, ocasionando suaves cosquillas en ambos.

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo,_  
detener este momento,  
tú mi vida eres todo para mi. 

\- "Draco..."

\- "¿Hmmm?..."

\- "Te amo."

\- "Yo también te amo Harry, yo también te amo. Tú... lo eres todo para mi."

 

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

O.o si... otro songfic de HP u.u creo que le tengo obsesión a eso de hacer songfics de esta obra. ^.^ solo espero que les haya gustado y a todos mis tejonas y tejones o.o aún seguimos adelante mientras el mundo siga girando y nuestras musas sigan tan locas como la que más T.T asi que manifiestense pleaaaaaase.

Beshos a todos y gracias por leer.

**chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana  
Alumna de Hufflepuff en Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

****_Interprete La Oreja de Van Gogh  
Album El Viaje de Copperpot  
Canción Tu Pelo_

_No ha salido el sol,_  
miro en el reloj,  
son las siete y no puedo dormir.  
Cojo tu jersey azul,  
me gusta que huela a ti,  
siento que me abraza como tú. 

_No has despertado aún, apago la suave luz  
que ilumina mi trocito de colchón._

_Entro en la habitación,_  
oigo tu respiración  
y los latidos de tu corazón. 

_Vas despertando ya,_  
buscas en mi mitad  
y me encuentras esperando en un rincón. 

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes paparán._

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo._  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mi. 

_Siento miedo al pensar,_  
que esta complicidad  
algún día vaya a terminar.  
Miedo a no volver a ver  
tus ojos desvistiéndome  
como lo hacen cada anochecer. 

_Abrazame otra vez,_  
vamos a prometer,  
algo que nunca vayamos a romper. 

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes paparán._

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo._  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mi. 

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
ahora los relojes paparán._

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo._  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
detener este momento,  
una vida es poco para mi. 

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo,_  
detener este momento,  
tú mi vida eres todo para mi. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

 

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
